Now there are three
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: Tamsin walked through the ED at Holby, it had changed since she was last there but the faces were still familiar. How will Jeff and Dixie react to her being back? This is a really naff ONESHOT that I have no idea why I wrote it. Please read and review. Characters - Tamsin, Dixie and Jeff.


_**A / N – Have no idea where this one came from, it is a bit naff though so apologies for that. I was in two minds whether to upload it or not, but figured, as I have written it, I may as well. All reviews welcome. **_

Tamsin walked through the ED at Holby, it had changed since she was last there but the faces were still familiar. She had been transferred back over from St James' but was slightly nervous about seeing some of her ex colleagues again, especially Dixie who got rid the first time. Tamsin knew she did it because Omar didn't get on with Jeff, but, it was still underhand even by her standards. She found out very quickly that Dixie was very possessive over Jeff, but that still didn't make what she did right.

Tamsin had decided to do some more digging before she agreed to transfer; she was going to be ready for Dixie this time and was not going to take any nonsense from her, she was there to get more experience, and was not going to let Dixie stand in her way. She knew all about Dixie's feud with Louise and the consequences of that, she could see why Dixie got so annoyed with Louise, she was a law unto herself, full of her own self worth and importance. However, Tamsin still remembered showing Louise around and a comment that was made about one day Tamsin being in Dixie's job. She laughed it off at the time, but, something had made her more determined now than ever before to aim higher – working with Omar helped her with that.

As she walked through the ED, she caught sight of Jeff waiting outside the toilets, she was glad it was him she would see first, she didn't mind Jeff, he was a good paramedic, funny and friendly, she knew he must be waiting for Dixie, you did not usually see one without the other being too far behind. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to where he was stood.

Jeff was leaning up against the wall waiting for his partner to come out of the toilets so they can go and get some food. He had his phone in his hand reading and replying to a text from his son when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Hi Jeff, do you remember me?'

Looking up he saw Tamsin coming towards him all kitted out in her uniform. Jeff smiled at her before looking passed to see if Omar was there as well, he really couldn't stick him and could do without more comments about him being a 'better paramedic that you'. If Jeff wasn't going to punch Omar's lights out, he was certain Dixie would.

Tamsin noticed him look around her so decided to speak up again, 'Don't worry, it is just me, I have been transferred over here again, Omar didn't want to come. I don't think he has quite forgiven Dixie for getting shot of us the first time. Speaking of Dixie, where is she?'

'In the loo.' Jeff replied pointing at the door.

'Oh, anyway, how you been keeping?' Tamsin asked relieved at the fact that Dixie wasn't going to suddenly spring up from around the corner; she wasn't quite ready for her yet.

'Fine thanks, and you?'

'Yeah not too bad.'

'So, why did they move you again? Did they realise that Holby Paramedics are much better than St James'? Or was it Omar? Don't tell me, you got employee of the month again so he decided to get shot of you – cramping his style were ya?'

'Nothing of the sort, they were just having a move about and realised that Holby needed another Paramedic, so, I said I would go. It wasn't bad when I was here before, but, like I said, Omar didn't want to come so they just shipped me over, it would be good to work with different people, you know, get more experience.'

Jeff nodded and put his phone away noticing Tamsin look nervously at the ladies door, he could sense she was on edge about seeing Dixie again, after all, she did get rid of her and Omar on the sly after it was clear him and Jeff were not going to get on.

'Maybe you should go in and check she hasn't fallen down the toilet.' Jeff remarked which earned a small smile from Tamsin. 'She has been in there quite a while.' With that, the door opened and out came Dixie, she didn't see Tamsin at first but headed over to Jeff.

'Mate, have you got £2 on you?'

'What do you want that for?'

'Have you or not?'

Jeff looked at his partner slightly confused before a look of dawning came over him. Reaching into his pocket, he fished about for some change.

'Don't tell me it is mad moo week already? It doesn't seem that long ago since the last one.'

'Oi, shut it you and hand over the money. I don't need you broadcasting it around for all to hear thank you very much.'

As Jeff handed over the £2 coin, he couldn't help but make another remark which caused Dixie to spin around and shoot him a glare before heading back into the toilet. She still hadn't noticed Tamsin.

'Great, looks like I am in for an interesting week again.' He muttered causing Tamsin to let out a small but embarrassed laugh.

'Maybe we could partner up and give you some respite from it?' she suggested.

'Maybe but you will have to actually speak to the boss, ahh, here she comes again…alright Princess, all sorted then?'

'Yes thank you Jeffrey.'

'Good, now can we go and get some grub, I am starvin'

Waiting for Dixie to nod after she too checked her phone, Jeff signalled to Tamsin to make her presence known to Dixie, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

'Hey Dixie, how are you?' Tamsin said cheerily.

Dixie looked up at and finally noticed that Tamsin was stood next to Jeff. Looking at Jeff for some confirmation that she wasn't seeing things, Dixie replied:

'I didn't see you stood there, yeah, I am not bad thanks, good to see you again.' Glancing at Jeff, Dixie slapped him on the arm as a smirk spread across his face coupled with a whispered comment about not being bad but things will get worse.

'I was just saying to Jeff that I have been moved over here for a few months, Omar hasn't, so it is just me. I was hoping to get more experience by working with different people.'

'Yeah, well, I will see what I can do then.'

'C'mon Dix, I need food.' Jeff reminded his partner as he rubbed his stomach. 'Do you want to join us?' he added looking at Tamsin who sensed that Dixie wasn't quite pleased about her suggestion of working with other people or the fact that she was back.

'No thanks, I have eaten, anyway, I am going to head back to the Ambulance Bay, they want me to pair up with Dom today, so I guess I will see you later.'

The two paramedics nodded and smiled as Tamsin walked away.

'I might have to phone head office when we get back. How dare they transfer someone over and not tell me. That is just out of order.' Dixie complained as her and Jeff walked towards the shop.

'Calm down Princess, it is not as if you told them you were transferring them out in the first place was it?'

'Hang on a sec, I got rid for you Jeffrey.'

'I know, and I am grateful, but, look at it this way, we got lucky. We have the lovely Tamsin, it could have been worse; we could have been landed with Omar again.' Jeff replied as he shuddered at the thought.

'I would rather have not been landed with either of them.'

'I thought you liked Tamsin?'

'I tolerated her, that's all Jeff.'

'Well, I could always work a shift or two with her. Keep her away from you.'

'I don't think so mate.'

'What? Why? I will be doing you a favour.'

'I need to keep an eye on you; I know what you are like.'

'Oh come on Dix, a change is as good as a rest.'

'And what do you mean by that?'

'Nothing,' he replied as he picked up two ham sandwiches, a packet of cheese and onion crisps and a packet of smokey bacon along with two bottles of diet coke before paying for them following Dixie out of the ED and over to their ambulance.

Six hours later Dixie and Jeff were walking through the ambulance bay towards their car ready to go home Dixie had her arm interlocked with Jeff's as they both read another text from his son.

'That's good isn't it love. So, why don't you arrange to meet him at the weekend, you two could do out go karting or something. I know how much you loved that last time.' Dixie said earning her a glare from Jeff.

'I don't think go karting is really my bag, do you?'

'Maybe not, you are getting on a bit. How about, you meet up at the pub or something.'

Jeff nodded in response as he wrote a reply back to his son getting Dixie to check it before he sent it. As they continued to walk through, Jeff noticed Tamsin restocking the ambulance.

'What time are you on until?' he called as they approached.

'Finish at 10. Guess you two are done for the day then?' Tamsin replied noticing they were out of their uniform.

'Yeah, thank God. I think we will be getting home, have some dinner and just chill in front of the telly. What do you say to that then Mrs Collier?'

'Sound like a plan Mr Collier.' Dixie replied before turning to look at Tamsin, 'So, how is your first shift back at Holby going then?'

'Great thanks, feels like I have never been away really. Dom is great, very different from Omar, but a bit quiet.'

'Yeah, but he is a good Paramedic to work with and get more experience from.' Dixie replied.

Tamsin made eye contact with Jeff who took it as a cue to ask Dixie about working with Tamsin.

'Why doesn't Tamsin work a shift with me, then she will learn from the crème de la crème?' Jeff piped up avoiding looking at Dixie, but he could feel her stony glare.

'That would be great if I could.' Tamsin responded.

'Yeah, that way you can have some peace without me and get on with some of that paper work you have been putting off.'

Dixie didn't really know how to respond to that, she wanted to kill Jeff for suggesting it, and now it was out in the open, she couldn't very well say no although she didn't want Jeff working with Tamsin, or anyone else for that matter.

Noticing his partner had gone quiet, Jeff decided to break the silence, he wouldn't mind working a shift with Tamsin, and at least that way he would only need to put up with Dixie's mood at home rather than at work as well.

'So, what do you say then Dix? Smiling at Tamsin who returned with a smile.

'Right now Jeffrey Collier, it is home time, our shift has finished, so come on.' Dixie replied pulling Jeff towards the car as he mouthed 'I will work on her tonight, don't worry' to Tamsin as he was dragged across the car park.

'What is your problem with me working a shift with Tamsin?' Jeff asked as they got into the car and he started the engine pulling out of the car park.

'I don't have a problem Jeffrey, I just cannot change the rotas at a drop of a hat, I need to look at them first.'

'That's not stopped you before.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'You partnered me up with Omar in the middle of a shift.'

'If it didn't escape your attention Jeffrey, we were all working the same shift, so it didn't matter.'

'One shift, Dix, that's all. It is not like I'm asking for much is it?'

'And what if this one shift turns into two shifts, or three, or four shifts?'

'Would it matter if it did?' Jeff replied looking across the car at his best friend who avoided making eye contact with him but continued to fiddle with her nails. 'Dix, it is not like I am going to get up to anything is it?'

'I am not saying you will, you are well passed it mate. Gone are your pulling days.'

'Oi, that's harsh.'

'Far from it. Truth hurts doesn't it?' Dixie replied smiling at Jeff's over the top reaction.

'I have plenty of pulling power left in me.'

'Yeah, so much so that you pulled a lesbian and a Labrador.'

'Well, I do like a challenge.'

'Ewwww.'

This seemed to have softened Dixie a little towards the idea, but Jeff sensed she needed some more reassurance that he wasn't going to work with Tamsin and leave Dixie behind.

'Listen Dix, it will be OK, just remember, it is you that I will be taking home with me at the end of the shift and only you.'

Dixie managed to give him a small smile before returning to fiddle with her nails as Jeff continued to drive them home. She was still weary of Tamsin, as nice as she was, Dixie couldn't help but wonder what her motives were for coming back to Holby, she just hoped that it didn't spoil what she had with Jeff.


End file.
